The Pirate and the Princess
by DeansDevil
Summary: Part 4 of The Rollplay Series


**A/N: So our beautiful couple are back in part 4 of my rollplay series, hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review, reviews are like hugs :)**

Emma stood as the door to the cabin opened, to reveal a man dressed in black. "Who the hell are you?" She asked her captor, her only reply was a dark chuckle. "I said..." "I heard what you said princess, and in answer to your question my name is Killian Jones, but most people have taken to calling me by my more colourful moniker, Hook."

"You're a pirate!" She spat at him, "What do you want with me?" Killian took a step forward and grinned as she took a step back. "Your Kingdom has gold, pirates like shiny things, you do the math."

Emma rolled her eyes before bringing her gaze back to the him. "So what... You think that by holding me captive you'll get what you want? I hate to break it to you pirate but my parents won't even notice I've gone." In the time she was speaking Killian had taken the final steps it took to reach her and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Well I'm sure I could think of a way for us to pass the time, tell me princess have you ever been with a man?"

She held his gaze as she spoke, "Yes I have, I wasn't that sheltered and we have stable boys you know." He smirked at her and Emma suddenly knew why pirates should be feared. "Well then, if you're not so innocent you won't mind me doing this..." He trailed off as his lips crashed against hers, in a rough and brutal kiss.

Emma's lips parted on a gasp as Killian's teeth bit down on her bottom lip, giving him access to the inside of her mouth. They both fought to dominate the kiss, but in the end Emma submited with a whimper when she felt the cold steel of his hook brushing against the delicate skin of her throat.

He continued kissing her as his hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck, holding her still as his hook travelled from her throat down to the laces on her corset.

Emma broke the kiss, gasping for air and was proud to see the pirate doing the same. "Don't tear it, please."

"As the lady wishes." He replied, before nudging her towards the bed.

She bounced and giggled as she hit the matress, her giggle turning to a groan as Killian ran his hand up the inside of her leg, pulling the skirt of her dress up as he went. "No stockings lass, we are a naughty little princess aren't we."

"Trust me, you ain't seen nothing yet." She replied, before pulling his mouth back to hers.

Killian's hand moved further up the inside of her leg, fingers brushing against her already wet folds. "Gods love, no panties and so wet for me already." he breathed against her swollen lips.

"Just get on with it!" She begged, as she ground down on his teasing digits. "Please, Captain."

Killian's breath hitched, and his fingers flexed against her core, causing Emma to moan beneath him.

His fingers circled her entrance, while his hook drew lazy patterns against the swell of her breasts. He watched with rapt attention as the flush of pink travelled further along Emma's pale flesh, disappearing past the corset of her dress.

Emma whimpered when she felt Killian's fingers dip inside her, then groaned in frustration as he removed them just as quickly. "Gods I need to taste you."

Emma watched as the pirates head disappeared under her dress, and her breath hitched as she felt him place a gentle kiss to her soaked folds. Shuddering when the groan that left his lips vibrated through her.

She felt her nerves ignite as his tongue swept along her slit, tasting her, she let out a high pitched squeak that she'd deny if he ever mentioned it, as the flat of his tongue moved over her aching clit.

His fingers danced across her thigh, while his tongue continued lapping at her juices. "Oh god Hook, I'm so close." She panted, Killian answered by slowly pushing two fingers inside her, as his lips wrapped round her clit, and began to suck.

Emma bucked her hips, and gripped his hair, pulling him closer to her as she silently demanded more. "Oh fuck, don't stop!" She cried out, she could feel her orgasm approaching, with each sweep of his fingers and each swipe from his sinful mouth.

Her walls clenched his fingers, pulling him deeper inside her, her legs trembled and her fingers gripped his hair tighter as her orgasm exploded through her, a silent scream leaving her parted lips.

Killian sat up, tearing at the laces of his tight fitting leather trousers, freeing his cock from it's confines. "When I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it." Emma rolled her eyes and pulled him to her, so Killian rested between her spread legs. "Stop talking and fuck me already!" She demanded in her most regal voice. "As you wish, princess."

In an agonizingly slow move Killian pushed into her inch by inch, pinning her hips down when she tried to buck up against him. When he finally bottomed out they were both panting hard, "Oh God, please move." Emma cried, Killian groaned as he eased himself back out, and Emma watched in glee as his eyes rolled back in his head as she clenched around him as he slid back in. "Minx." He chuckled, before picking up the pace.

Emma's hand gripped his sweat damp shirt, as he thrust into her, pulling delicious moans from her throat. The pace increased, their hips moving in sync and their orgasms fast approaching Killian groaned out against her sweat slick chest. "Say my name, love. Gods... I need to hear you say it."

"Killian." She gasped as her second orgasm ripped through her, setting her nine endings ablaze. "That's it lass, let go." He groaned, before allowing his own release overtake him.

As Emma lay beneath him, trying to calm her breathing, Killian panted out against her neck. "You know you're mine now, right princess?" Emma chuckled into his shoulder. "Is that so pirate?"

Killian lifted his head from the crook of her neck, smirking he replied. "It's a pirates life for you."


End file.
